


Confessions

by wingsofanillyrian



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Confessions of love, F/M, angsty, post eos, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 12:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14112321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofanillyrian/pseuds/wingsofanillyrian
Summary: Aedion and Lysandra share a moment before a battle.





	Confessions

Our first kiss was minutes before the final battle.

I had been hastily strapping on my armor in the General’s tent when Lysandra came charging in. She shifted from ghost leopard to her human form, stopping only feet away. I glanced up at her, unsurprised by her presence.

“I came to see if you needed any help suiting up,” she said, “but it looks like you’re doing fine on your own.” I gave her a curt nod, unsure what to say. Clearly, there had been more to her sudden appearance than just that, but I couldn’t let myself be distracted.

“Okay then. I’ll see you out there.” She went to leave, but I reached out and snatched her wrist.

“Don’t go.”

I heard her sharp intake of breath, and she turned back to me. I glanced down at the carpet, marveling at the fact that she was still wearing a dress, even going into battle. Gods, she was going into battle against Erawan’s army with little training and less experience. I’d have to position someone with her, make sure she-

I shook my head to clear away the thoughts. It was not the time or place for me to let what I felt for Lysandra, the beautiful warrior with a heart of gold, take precedence. I had an army to lead, and I couldn’t afford to risk so many lives for the sake of hers, even if I loved her. I knew she could hold her own.

Before I could process what was happening, Lysandra grabbed the front of my armor and pulled me to her chest, capturing her lips with my own. It was nothing like I had imagined our first kiss to be; slow and steady, like we had all the time in the world.

Instead, it was filled with hot burning passions and unspoken love. It was the clash of tongues and teeth, fast and urgent. I lost myself in the kiss, committing every inch of her to memory. My fingers dug into her hips, and hers moved to cup my face. The tenderness of the gesture warmed my heart, and I knew then that she loved me the same way I loved her.

The clang of metal on metal outside the tent brought us back to reality. My vision was blurry and my heart raced as I pulled away. Her chest was heaving when she spoke.

“Did you mean what you said on that beach?” Her startlingly green eyes burned with passion, searching the very depths of my soul. “About marrying me,” she clarified, hands shaking as they moved to rest on my metal-clad chest.

“Yes,” I breathed, brushing my thumb along her cheek. “What about it?” She leaned into my touch, biting her lip to keep it from trembling.

“Ask me again.” Her voice was pleading, and she looked up at me, her eyes brimming with tears. She inhaled deeply, hugging me close and resting her head on my shoulder.

“I love you, Aedion Ashryver, Wolf of the North. I love you, and I need you to know it, because if I don’t return from that field today, at least I will die knowing that I’ve told you.” Blood pounded through my body at the raw, unchecked emotion in her voice.

Lysandra loved me. She  _loved_ me, and wanted me to propose. As my silence stretched on, I became more and more aware of the places our bodies touched; how perfectly they fit together. As if we were hewn from the same stone. I tucked a piece of her lovely brown hair behind her ear, pressing a soft kiss to her brow.

“I love you more than anything on this Earth, Lysandra, Lady of Caraverre.” I brushed my lips along her cheekbone, and she let out a shaky breath. “I have loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you, and the flame of that love will never be extinguished.”

Love will make a man do crazy things. Add the adrenaline of an impending battle, especially one that you don’t expect to return home from, and you’ve got someone that is fearless and bold.

But I knew it wasn’t the adrenaline that made me say what I did when I dropped to a knee on that dirt floor, clasping her hand like it was my most prized possession. I raised my head, memorizing the sparkle in her emerald green eyes, the vulnerability of her tear stained cheeks and wobbling lip.

“When we return from those killing fields today, Lysandra, I don’t want us to forget this moment. I don’t want this day to be one that we look back on only as a day of slaughter, and that nothing truly good came of it.” I took a deep breath.

“Marry me, Lysandra. Make me the happiest man on this green Earth and be my wife.” I poured every ounce of love and hope and adoration I had into the words, praying she would understand that this was not a decision I made out of desperation.

“Yes, Aedion Ashryver, I will honor you by being your wife until the end of my days.” A sob escaped her lips, and I rose up to pull her into a crushing hug. In that moment, I didn’t give a shit how many men awaited us on that field. I would single-handedly slaughter each and every one of them to keep her from harm. I peppered her skin with my lips and she cried into my shoulder, the saltwater soaking into the leather.

“Come back to me tonight,” she whispered through her tears, stroking a hand through my hair.

“I promise I will come back to you, Lys.” Hellas damn me if I broke that promise. I would tear heaven and hell apart to find my way back to her. I willed steel and iron determination into my voice, lifting her head from my shoulder.

“We _both_  will return tonight.”

I pressed a final kiss to her lips before untangling our arms, taking up the sword of Orynth. I sensed her shift at my side, turning back to find the green eyes of a ghost leopard staring up at me. I held out my hand, and she nuzzled her head against it.

“Together. We’ll go together.”


End file.
